Petrification
Petrification is a powerful debilitation that slowly impedes the Arisen's or pawn's movement while turning them to stone, and then death since the character suffocates. *When afflicted, the player will slowly start to have all forms of movement hampered, and after 40 seconds will turn to stone and be rendered immobile. If an Arisen is completely turned to stone, he/she will immediately break and die (though you can still be revived with Wakestone). If a pawn is turned to stone, you have a set amount of time to cure them before they break and die - once a pawn dies from petrification it cannot be revived and is returned to the Rift . *Petrification is easily one of the most dangerous status ailments in the game, and the hardest to cure. High Halidom and common medicines cannot cure it, and its uncommon nature may take the Arisen by surprise. *The only way to cure petrification is through use of a Secret Softener, Cockatrice Liquor, Panacea, Ne'er-Do-Part, Sobering Wine or by having a Sorcerer cast High Voidspell. It is important to note that when trying to cure pawns you should give them a Secret Softener or Panacea before they become completely petrified or they will not be able to use it - the only way to cure them then is by using a Cockatrice Liquor, Sobering Wine or Ne'er do Part. *The Sorcerer spell High Voidspell can also remove Petrification. *The Magic Archer can cure or give immunity to all debilitations including Petrification using Ward Arrow (Arisen +one selected pawn) or Greater Ward Arrow (Arisen + all selected pawns). *Enemies that can cause Petrification include: Cockatrices, Gargoyles, Lichs, Evil Eyes, Vile Eyes, Gazer, Gorechimeras and the Ur-Dragon; Arisen and Pawns can also inflict petrification using either the Petrifaction Archmagick or Petrifying Arrow . Cockatrices and Gargoyles will use Petrifaction as one of their main attacks, so you should bring status protection such as Sobering Wine or the cures mentioned above before facing them. Petrification is a likely risk when exploring Soulflayer Canyon and post-game The Everfall, so be prepared before entering these areas, too. * The Arisen may inflict this debilitation on enemies with Petrifying Arrows. Read the monster-specific Wiki pages to see which monsters are immune or vulnerable to Petrification. *It should also be noted that the Abyssinal Armor Set, Hellfire Armor Set, Sin Armor Set, Shadow Armor Set and Oblivion Armor Set can raise resistance up to 100%, making the wearer completely immune to Petrification. Equipment with Petrification Resistance *Brief definition of each Table Column : **''Name'' - Shows the equipment's in-game name. **''% ''- Shows the amount of Petrification Resistance in percentage. **Next 9 columns indicate Vocations that are able to wear said equipment. **Next 13 columns indicate additional Debilitation Resistances inherent to said equipment. (Mouseover a Debilitation Icon to see the amount of Resistance in %) *The tables can be sorted by clicking on the Header Arrows above each column. Holding Shift ''while clicking on multiple columns allows one to further specify ''Key Columns for sorting. Chest Clothing Torso Armour Arm Armour Leg Clothing Leg Armor Cloaks Clothing sets Jewelry Category:Debilitations